


A Little Girl and Evil Cookies!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [13]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: SORRY THIS IS LATE I GOT LAZY AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL XXOXOXO AHAHAHAHAHA
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Little Girl and Evil Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE I GOT LAZY AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL XXOXOXO AHAHAHAHAHA

" Oh my my! Is that somebody crying?" A voice whispered. " We must find them and make them happy!"

" It's someone crying alright!" A louder and raspier voice says. Oh no! Oh no no! I didn't know Jellywalkers could speak!!! I just fended off a crowd of them, I'm hurt and tired- I can't do it again! I didn't mean for them to hear me... Dang it! I wish crying never existed! I don't want die!!! Oh well... I tried my best, I guess that just isn't enough though...

Wah! Thinking like that only makes me begin to cry louder!!! Please... PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!

" I think it's coming from the mini-cave." The voices slowly grow closer.

" Heehee! A cave inside a cave!"

I back up, scooting myself as close to the wall as possible. I put my hands over my mouth to stop my sobs from coming out, I'm shaking at this point! I mean, who wouldn't tremble at a time like this?! I'M ABOUT TO MEET MY SOUR END! I'm only 12, IT'S NO FAIR! I squeeze my eyes close, it'll help the pain! I think....

" Why are there pastries and baked goods everywhere...?"

" Pick them up we could eat em' later! They look good anyway." The Jellywalkers... They're in the same cave as me! And they found all the Jellywalkers I turned into sweets... THEY'LL KILL ME ON SIGHT NOW!!! " Hey, is that a kid? I can't see it's a little dark."

I've been spotted! Um- I leave all my belongings and money for school to Owlcorn! He deserves so much better than I gave him! No... Well, Mama and Pops, I'm coming to you! Waaah! I wish I didn't have to give up like this! I'd turn these Jellywalkers into pastries but I'm all out of energy!

" I have found the crying child!" I open my eyes and look up. A cookie stands over me. Whom appears to be an older woman, and pretty scientific! SO I'M NOT DEAD! " Say, can I have your tears?"

" Uh-Uhm..." Is all I can manage to mutter out. I'm still shaking quite a bit, and still spilling buckets of tears. No wonder cat caught my tongue! Or however that saying goes... I look away from the figure standing above me, there's a lot more cookies! I'm so happy! But very scared... They're all staring at me, too! Very nerve-racking, " woah..."

" Boo, no tears, no fun!" The old woman steps away from me, shaking her head. " What're kids good for nowadays..."

" Oh! I'm sorry about her!" I younger, yet still older than me; lady crouches down in front of me. " Hello dear! I'm Cherry Blossom. Nice to meet you! What can I call you?"

I gulp. " Uh-m-m... I am Cream Puff Cook-k-kie..." I manage to mutter out.

" What a lovely name! Tell me, are you OK? Are you hurt? Why're you sitting and crying in this cave?" She says, sweetly smiling at me. It made me a bit calmer!

" Oh, ah, um, well. I was chased into this cave by Jellywalkers, it was super scary! I hurt my arm too." I whimper and point to a large bruise on my right arm. Lucky I'm left handed... 

" We can fix that arm up for you, no problem! But, where are the Jellywalkers now?" 'Cherry Blossom' asks while looking around the cave area.

" Well..." I feel around the ground, picking up a cupcake. " This is one of them..."

She takes the cupcake and looks at it. " I... Don't see it. Are you sick dear?"

" No! Hold on, let me show you cookies!" The last thing I want is to be considered crazy by a bunch of strangers! I stand up, and focus on a rock. I'm sure I have just enough energy for this! I take a deep breath, and hold my wand out, pointing at the rock. " OK... Jellious Extremo!"

Just as expected, the rock turns into a cinnamon tart. Boo, the spell is supposed to turn it into a _jelly_... Oh well, my point was proven. Everyone looks shocked, except for... Great golly they have a Legendary Cookie with them! I've only ever seen one from afar! He's like... 10 feet away from me! Of course he isn't shocked! I bet he can make like... A MILLION TARTS! Maybe he can make whole cakes!!!

" So... You turned the Jellywalkers that chased you in here... Into these goodies?" She asks, standing up as well. I nod, still worried and shaking. " That's super impressive!"

" ah- Wow, thank you!" I say smiling. She sure is friendly! I've never been praised much before...

" Mhm! Say, would you like to come along with us on an adventure to save the world?" She says, patting me on the back.

" You guys can do that?! So like- Everyone will be alive again?!" I gasp.

" That's the plan!" She giggles. " Whaddya' say?"

" Of course!" I jump up, I am so excited! Finally, everything can go back to normal, and everyone can be happy again! But that raises the question... " So all the Jellywalkers that I turned into sweets will go back to being cookies? Right?"

" Erm... Yeah!" Cherry Blossom stuttered. That wasn't very reassuring... " Anyways!- Shall we get going now?"

" Yay! New friend!" A small , flying towhead said happily. They were flying around in circles! How whimsical! Even though it was quite nice to see a variety of LIVING cookies... It was very overwhelming! So many new faces I have to remember, I don't even know their names! I can make it work though- I'm a big girl now! I'm 12! Only 360 days until I'm a a teenager, I need to start practicing being an adult! " Shall we lead out of the cave now everyone?"

" Yeah, that's sounds like the smartest thing to do, who knows what Jellywalkers are around the corner." A little boy says. I've never seen a kid with a neck tattoo, but here we are! We head out of the small cave we were in and start heading to what they call he 'exit of the cave'. Which is what I was looking for! I had been wandering around Dragon's Valley for a week until I wandered my way in this maze of a cave! That was yesterday... Huu... I wish I was back in the City, with all my friends and family... " Is this is it?" The boy speaks up again.

" Yup, it leads into the beach and ocean. Dragon's Valley's heat really makes the beach a pleasant place to be. The air is hot but the ocean in cool. It's awesome!" The Legendary says. I do not remember his name, I can only remember Moonlight Cookie! Oh, what a sight, the best wizard to ever be!!! Uhm- Anyway, we wonder into the beach, it's lovely! The sand is beautiful tan, and the sky is pink! Not to mention the ocean... A glowing light aqua. My jaw was dragging on the ground because of the sight!

" Woah!!! This place is so cool!" A girl with red hair says ( I feel I've seen her face before! Wonder where?), taking off her boots and running off along the shore. She was laughing and jumping around, how amazing!

After we watch for a bit, almost everyone joins her, accept the flying cookie and a lady with low ponytails. She creeps up behind me and taps my back. " Psst, magical girl!"

" Huh, oh, hello ma'am! How may I help you?" I say turning around to face her. She looks down at me, it's intimidating-

" Can your little wand toy heal things?" She holds up her hand, which is obviously burnt. " I can't use my bow and arrow without both my hands."

" Wah! Oh my look at all those blisters-" I gasp. " I'm afraid the only magic I can do is make desserts! Sorry..."

" ... S' alright. I ought to shoot that Fire-Prick when my hand heals..." She walks away, to the others. They all appear to be in the water with their pants and skirts lifted up. I should join them in a moment! It'll be so fun! There aren't any pools or oceans in the City of Wizards...

" Hihi!" I floating cookie says, sitting on the my right shoulder. " I'm Angel Cookie, nice to formerly meet you, Cream Puff Cookie!"

" You too!" I giggle, my shoulder was starting to hurt... " Why aren't you with the others playing in the water?"

" Oh, I can't stand up." They shook their head. " Nor can I walk! Plus, my wings don't work the best when wet."

" Oh, my apologies! That's cool though! I'll stay here and ask things with you instead."

" Thank you! What do you want to ask?" Angel said happily.

" Are these... Really the ONLY cookies you've found?" I say, looking up at them. They look down at me, and for a moment, they frown and a shadow appeared over their eyes. Then they smiled sadly. 

" No. A few have unfortunately turned into Jellywalkers... Yeah! One just... disappeared! Another died... I wish I could've saved her. But they are in a better place now! I'm so sure." They said with a monotone voice. Oh my... " But! They were all heroes."

" Oh... Will I die with you guys, like them?" I asked, rather boldly... Are they a group of murderers...?

" Ah- Um- Well... No! No, no! No, you won't!" They said. " On second thought, I'm going to go splash around with everyone else, you should join us-"  
And they flew off. Well, I am going to die. Not quite fair I don't think. I was cursed with his unpleasant life with Jellywalkers, and I'm stuck with a group of cookies who plan to kill me! Ugh!...

Wait, that's terrifying! Oh my goodness... I must gain their friendship at once, so I do not die!!! I run over to them all, taking off my shoes and tights and running into the water with them.

" And then the lady took his sword, and pierced it into his head!" I heard the red haired cookie say. OH MILLENNIAL TREE. " Hey, kiddo."

" Ahahah! Heyyy~!" I say, putting on the happiest face I could. Time to slick talk them into being my ally. " I've been looking for an illegal hobby recently, having anything in mind?"

" Well-" The red haired cookie says, smiling at me like a fox. Before she was cut off, that is.

" No no!" Angel says. " Nothing illegal here! We are GOOD cookies!" Wow, they're great at cover-ups! Can't fool me though!

" Ugh, fun killer. Like a dude i knew." She groaned. " I'm Chili Pepper, by the by!"

" Nice to meet you! Have you ever killed someone?" I smile.

" OK yeah but it was self defense and if anyone tells you other wise I'll sock em'." She growls. Oh my, passing it off as self-defense? Not a good technique! Anyways, I hate to be selfish but I think I deserve some praise for being so brave right now, I could be stabbed at any moment! But I'm acting so cool! I am going to trick them all into thinking I'm into their awful sport, then, I'll escape in the night! Hiding for the rest of my life, telling the tales of the time I escaped a vicious cult! Maybe I won't hid it though... Make a book, gain riches... I'll expose them all and be known as a hero! Nobody will be able to call be a failure again!

" Oh my, it's 2 pm! I must listen to Herb's podcast!" Cherry Blossoms shouts, hopping out of the water and dropping her skirt to it's normal form again. 

" What?" I ask, walking after her. " Podcasts still exist in this day and age?"

" Oh yes! Only one though. We came in contact with two cookies stuck in a recording studio, we're traveling to Yogurca to help them! One of them is my dear friend, Herb Cookie. I have yet to know who the other one is though." Oh! They're saving people? maybe they aren't all bad... Cherry Blossom kneels down and opens a suitcase, inside is a radio... Some clothes... AND A BAT WITH NAILS HAMMERED INTO IT, IT HAS JAM OF SOME SORT ON IT!!! Oh my... PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!


End file.
